Mistresses
by Rebelle Artist
Summary: 5 girls. Each one wants one of us. They'll go to any length, even kidnapping. People are doing whatever they can to save us,but the question is: What if we don't want to be saved? Get comfortable cause I'm about to tell you the story of a year,but what felt like a lifetime. The story od how me nad my 4 best friends wre kidnapped. The story of how I fell in love...with my mistress
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story! This whole thing will be told in Jacks POV with maybe a little bit of Kim. Kk! Enjoy!**

* * *

The room was dusty and old. It held memories and old toys. So many things that...I just didn't care about anymore. Except for one. An old box covered in dark purple leather. I was emblazed with a golden crest on the top. Inside it was something I held dear to my heart. It was the last few items I had left of her, of our love, but I could never open it until yesterday. Exactly a year after I lost her. They had given one to each of us. Everyone full memories of our time together. Time that I wanted som badly to forget but just couldn't. I missed her. Her beautiful eyes, soft hair, and warm smile. I missed the way we were before the Incident. Before everything changed for all of us. I opened the box and took out photograps we took. The had an old camera so they were in black and white. I took out a golden locket that belonged to her. It matched her hair and the words engraved on it matched her eyes. I was going to give it to her the day they took her. Since then I haven't slept on night without dreaming of...ugh, I can't even say her name. I kept pulling things out until the box was empty. I ran my fingers over the bottom of the box. As my hand traced over it I noticed an indent in the fabric. There was something under there. I traced the lining until I found what I was looking for. A small,barely there cut at theedge of the fabric. I pulled it back to reveal a photograph and a note. I took out the photograph first. It was set up like a mug shot. A four year old girl with a sadsmile and tears in her eyes looked at the camera. She held a card in her hand but I couldn't make out the words. This girl looked exactly like the girl I loved but younger. I opened the note carefully and read the words in her loopy,large handwriting.

_Dear Jack,_

_Never thought you'd hear from me again did you? I can't tell you how much I miss you. If you're reading this that means it's been exactly one year since I was taken. I wrote this the day we were arrested. The others did too. I want you to know that I will see you again. I'll get the girls and myself out. What I need you to do is solve a mystery. The mystery of my sister, Anna May. She dissappeared ten years ago, on her second birthday. I think I know who did it but I can't prove it. That's where you come in. The killer will come after you next, because I'm in jail. They will stop at nothing to break me down. That's why their killing everyone I care about. And you're next. I can't tell you exactly where to look incase someone finds this, but I will tell you this: 'Look back on your past and you will find your future. Look ahead to tommorow and you will find your today. But if you dwell on the past or wait for the future, you will never accomplish what you want and those you love will crumble'. That's all I can say. I know you're smart enough to figure it out. Never give up, that's a mistake I've made too many times.I believe in you Jack and we're rooting for you guys. I help you whenever I can. Oh, and one more thing Jack. _

_I love you. _

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the start of first period. I groaned as I rushed to class, clutching my books to my chest. I burst through the door, stopping only when my teacher glared at me.

"Mr. Anderson. You're late...again" Mrs. Smith said.

I rolled my eyes and stalked to my seat next to my best friend Jerry.

"Yo man, where wre you? Were you making out with Lindsey?"

Lindsey was my girlfriend of three years. She was a bit flirty and a huge girly girl but she was still a gret person. Although she was nice I just wasn't feeling the spark anymore. DOnna was girly and sumbissive. I wanted a girl who was tough and wasnt afraid to be dominant. I was considering breaking up with her but our families were good friends, so that might cause problems.

"Why would he do that Jer?" my other friend Brody asked. "He said he might break up with her."

"Yo you're gonna dump Lindsey, man? No one dumps Lindsey!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Well it is the most logical thing to do," Milton, our branianc, said. "While Lindsey is nice she's also a bit too-"

"Girly"

"Whiny"

"Slutty"

"-Not Jack's type.' Milton finished. The guys just rolled their eyes. It was true though. Lindsey, while kind, was a slut. She dressed in short clothes, tightskirts, and heels right inches high.

"Maybe you should find a new girl, brochacho," Brody suggested.

_Brochacho? Must be one of his new 'cool kid' words._

"Okay first, brochacho isn't a word," he scolwed at that, " and second, every girl here is exactly like Lindsey."

"Ain't that the truth," Milton scoffed. We all stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Milton just used a slang word!" Eddie exclaimed.

"The worlds gone mad!" I yelled. We all burst out laughing, and Jerry falling out of hi seat just made us laugh harder.

We heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Mrs. Smith standing over us, arms crossed, foot tapping. I grinned inncoently whileJerry, being the idiot he was, said

"Yo, whattup Mrs. S? Did you just come from the pool? You're skins all wrinkled and pruny."

The whole class burst into laughter and Mrs. Smith's face turned bright red, like she was holding her breath. Just as she opened her mouth to speak the door slammed open. Tall men in black suits stepped into the classroom. They had formed a large circle around a group of people. It looked like four or five girls.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yes, we're here for them," one of the men said,pointing at us. They began to move forward but Mrs. SMith stepped in front of them.

"And what do you need my five worst students for?" she glared.

"Miss, we are accociates of the owners of Grapevine Inc.," another man replied.

"The electronics company?" someone called out. The man nodded curtly.

"Well, while I am a fan of your work that does not explain why you're here. Nor what you want with those boys."

"Maybe we can explain," a voice said. A bruneete girl stepped out of the human circle. Four other girls followed.

She wore a yellow bralet under a black vest with matching skinny jeans and black kitten heels. She had honey blonde hair that was in a loose bun and bright green eyes. She wore bright red lipstick and light blush.

The one closest to her, that was Smiling at Jerry, had long dark brown haira few shades lighter than mine and matching eyes. She was olive skinned and wore a glittery pink minidress with black boots and a blsck headband pulling her bangs back. She had on light pink lipstick and was smacking bubblegum.

The next one had reddish brown hair in a ponytail with small black glasses covering her blue eyes and pink lipstick. She wore a loose fitting blue tanktop with a white unbottoned cardigan and black skinny jeans. On her feet were blsck boots. She somehow managed to pull of the sexy nerd look.

A girl with dark red hair and brown eyes was watching Brody like a hawk. She was obviously the sluttier of the group. She wore a black mini skirt that cam to mid thigh and a bright purle strapless bralet under a black crop top. She wore purple peep toe heels and bracelets up and down her arms.

The last one, the one who caught my attention the most, had long golden blonde hair and deep amber colored eyes. Her outfit was a tight black shirt that showed off some skin with a leather jacket and denim ripped short shorts. She had black and white knee high converse and tons of jewlery. She wore no makeup aside from eyeliner and some lip gloss.

Almost immediatly,the whistles and hoots started. It seemed like every guy in the class was drooling over them. I watched as their eyes stared at us and shifted uncomfortably. I noticed the other guys doing the same.

"This is Kelsey, Grace, Julie, DOnna, and I'm Kim," the blonde, or Kim, said going down the line. "We're her because we want those boys to be our boyfriends."

Everyone gasped. Almost every guy in class turned to look at us eith in envy or in shock. I couldn't blame them,though. I loved the guys but honestly the only hot ones were me, Brody, nad possibly Jerry when he wasn't being gross. I had no idea what they wanted with us. We stared, wide eyed, as the girls sauntered over to us, folllowed closey bu their body guards. Kim leaned close to me, so close I could smell the mint in her breath. I gulped and scooched back.

"We've been watching you and we think you five would make the perfect boyfriends," Julie purred stroking Milton's arm. His face turned bright red. I don't think he was used to attention from a pretty girl.

"Well that's nice of you but we're not interested," I stated pushing Kim's hand awayand the other guys nodded. A gasp went through the room as the girls backed up in shock.

"We appreciaate your interest but we don't want it, that and I have a girlfriend," I watched as Kim's eyes hardned as I said that.

"Well, she can't be any better than us," Kelsey stated, flipping her hair.

"Look, we're flattered but the answer is no," I said and sat back down. I watched as the body guards tensed up. One of them had whipped out a phone and was talking quietly to someone. Kim cam close to me again and glared.

"No one says no to us. Mark my words Jack, I will have you. No matter what it takes," she growled and stomped out of the room. Her friends followed, claerly upset. As the door slammed shut everyone looked at us in shock, including Mrs. SMith.

"What just happened, man?" Jerry asked. The guys looked at me for an answer but for the first time ever, I didn't have one.

_What did just happen?_

* * *

**_Confused? Well it'll all make sense soon enough._**

**_R !_**

**_E !_**

**_V !_**

**_I !_**

**_E !_**

**_W !_**

**_WHAT'S THAT SPELL? REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Its been two weeks since we last saw the girls. They'd been stalking us ever since. They had somehow gotten ahold of our emails and phone numbers and had been blowing up our inboxes with messages and voicmails. Lindsey had, unfortunatly, heard about the incident un class and was now more clingy than ever. It was starting to get really irritating.

As I walked home I noticed a black van no more than ten feet away from me. My eyes widened as I began to walk faster. This van had been following me around for the last week. The guys claimed the same thing had ben happening to them. The van was polished black with thick tires and only two front seats. It was the kind if van you'd see in a movie that holds the kidnappers. That should've been my first clue.

Suddenly I heard the crunch of tires on gravel. I looked behind me and saw that the van was now a little over two feet away. Preoccupied with my thoughts, I hadnt noticed that the van was edging closer. I slowly stepped forward and a pale hand reached out followed by a man with a ski mask on. He nodded to the driver and shouted

"Get him!"

My feet finally unfroze and I took off down the street. My sneakers pounded on the pavement, my heart thumping in my ears as I sprinterd towards my house. I looked over my shoulder to see if the van was still following me. First mistake.

I tripped and stumbled to the ground tearing a hole jeans and skinning my knee in the process. The van was getting closer. I scrambled to my feet and continued running down the street. Finally a big white house came into view. I forced my legs to run harder. Once I was on my front porch I burst inside slamming the door and locking it. I closed locked and covered all the windows before dashing upstairs to my bedroom. Second Mistake.

Crouching under my bed I finally relaxed, taking hard, ragged breaths. Suddenly I heard a crash from downstairs. They'd broken in! I forced myself to stop my ragged breathing and stayed completely still. I tensed up as feet pounded on the stairs. Two pairs of black boots came into vview and I held my breath waiting for them to discover me.

I was surprised when they exited. I waited a good ten minutes. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. I breathed out a sigh of relief and crawled out from under the bed and checking the hallway made my way downstairs. Third mistake. You're out!

The men jumping out from behind the pillars in the foyer and raced toward me, tackling me to the ground. (Know that Jack nor the others have done karate in this story. They'll learn later on.) I struggled helplessly as they tied and gagged me. I made muffled screams as they dragged my out of the house. Unfortunately they were smart and had another guy park the van in the backyard so no one would seem them. They threw me into the truck and I cried out in pain as I landed on my hand. The door shut and I was trapped in darkness. That is until they turned the truck on. My eyes widened as I stared at Jerry Milton Eddie and Brody tied up gagged and shaking with fear.

I reached into my back pocket and took out the pocket knife my grandfather gave me. I took a deep breath and, after nearly dropping it, started cutting the ropes. As they fell to the ground I untied the scarf stuffed on my mouth before working on the guys. The men in the front were talking loudly with music playing meaning they couldn't hear us as long as we didn't go above a whisper.

"Yo you alright guys?" Jerry asked.

"Yes. Hes been kidnapped along with the rest of us. Evrythings hunky dory!" Milton whisper shouted sarcastically.

"Hey I was just asking man!" Jerry retorted. I quickly stepped in before they got into a heated argument and got us all killed.

"Shut up you two we have to get out of here!"

"Jacks right" Brody said and Eddie nodded.

"Jerry! Gimme your necklace" I said pointing to the paper clip necklace Jerry had made in study hall. He removed the necklace and I began to pick the lock on the door.

"Hey boss! They're escapiing!" one of the men shouted.

"Well dont just sit there like idiots! Grab them!"

Two of the three men jumped over the back seat. I juggled the paper clip in the lock desperatly tying to open the door.

"Sedate them! Its the only way well keep them under. Hurry up!" I watched in fear as my friends were injected with needles. One of the men cam closer to me holding a needle. I backed into a corner of the van.

"Don't be scared kid. You'll like Miss Crawford. Shes a lot of fun"

That was the last thing I heard before my world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! This chapter is rated M! Don't like don't read. You can skip this chapter and still understand the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it. Though I wish I did. Then I could see Leo Howard evry day!**

* * *

Darkness. That was all he could see. His back and head were aching and he was freezing cold. Suddenly, there was a bright white light and Jack opened his chocolate brown irises. He blinked rapidly inside the dimly lit room, trying to make out where he was.

As his eyesight refocused, the first thing he noticed was that he was stripped down to his boxers. The second thing he noticed was that he was in some type of cell. And the third thing, and probably the thing he should've seeen first, was that his hands and feet were chained to some sort of stone platform and he was stretched out into a V shape.

As he looked around the room, Jack tried to remember the last thing that happened. He was walking home when some guys in a black van started chasing him. He was thrown into the van with the guys then-

_Wait! The guys! Where are they? _Jack thought.

He frantically looked around the room. He saw stone walls with a small barred window.

_Like a prison cell, _he thought to himself.

There was a large wardrobe in the corner and a stone door with another tiny barred window. There was also a little slot at the bottom resembling a mail slot. Suddenly, he heard a series of locks being opened from the other side of the door. He began to panic and struggled against the chains. When the the last lock was picked and the door opened, his eyes widened in fear.

The blonde teenager smiled at the frightened boy. Her smile was so beautiful and innocent, but he could see the hunger and lust in her eyes. He shivered as her amber eyes raked over his toned and chiseled body, licking her lips as she stopped at his six pack.

"Good morning, Jack. How did you sleep?" she asked, as if she haden't kidnapped and bound him.

"Oh, pretty well considering I was kidnapped by a deranged psychopath!," he screamed, his voice rising with every word. "And where the hell are my friends?"

"You're friends are safe and comfortable in the hands of my friends," Kim stated, once again raking her eyes over Jack's body.

"What did you do to them?" he growled, his voice low and dangerous. If this little wench had hurt his friends.

"Well, **I **didn't do anything but the girls did. Relax though, Jack, I'm sure they enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it-YOU FUCKING RAPED THEM!" Jack yelled, his face turning red with anger.

"Oh, it isn't rape Jackie and I didn't do it. We could see how much you guys wanted us. We just gave you a little nudge," she giggled. Jack would've found it adorable had she not been insane. "Now," she continued, "what do you say we get started."

"Get started on what?" asked Jack, looking at her warily.

"Why, your turn of course. C'mon Jackie keep up."

"What do you mean my turn?" His eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "Kim, please, don't."

"Oh Jack, I wish I could, but daddy says the only way to get a man is to make him realize how much he loves you. He told me this was the perfect way. Now hold still baby."

Jack watched in horror as she stuffed a rag in his mouth. His screams and protests were muffled by the gag. Kim stepped back and admired her handy work before starting to strip down. She slipped out of her skirt and threw off her top and bra, leaving her only in black stockings with no underwear and a garter belt. Jack tried not to drool at her smooth, curvy body, considering she was about to rape him.

He stared, wide eyed, as Kim crawled seductively on top of him. She climbed between Jack's outstretched legs and moved her small hand below his waist. Running her hand over the cloth of his boxers, she found what she was looking for. Kim grinned and began to slowly rub his crotch. Jack bit his lip and bit back a moan. He couldn't believe he was enjoying this. She smirked and rubbed harder, feeling his dick getting harder by the second. Jack bit his lip harder, struggling as hard as he could to break his chains.

Kim smiled and climbed off of Jack, who sighed in relief as the rubbing stopped. She walked around to the front of the bed, where Jack's head was, and leaned down.

"Guess what, Jackie? I have a way to pleasure both of us," she said before tearing off the gag. Her soft, pink lips came down over his, wrapping them in a rough kiss. Jack honestly might've liked it had he a) not had a girlfriend and b) wasn't already busy freaking out about the hot, yet physco, girl that had kidnapped him. She slipped her tongue out and ran it over his chapped lips, but he denied entrance. Angered by his rejection, Kim reached down and squeezed his shaft. Hard. He gasped and Kim jammed her tongue into his mouth.

She let out a loud moan and swirled her tongue around, exploring every inch of Jack's mouth. As she released him, she grinned as he gasped for breath. She leaned down so she was right next to his ear and whispered,

"Get ready for the best pleasure of your life Jack."

Kim crawled back on top of the brunette and planted her pussy directly above his mouth. She bent over so her mouth was right over his dick.

She licked her lips before slowly licking up his shaft from bottom to top. She ran her pink tongue around the slit, spreading the pre-cum that had leaked out against his better judgment. She smeared it around before engulfing his cock into her mouth. Jack moaned, then grimaced in disgust at his reaction. Kim bobbed her head up and down and Jack struggled to hold in a moan. Failing when her tongue came out, he let out a loud groan.

Kim moaned in pleasure as the vibrations went to her core.

"Oh, god! Jack, lick my pussy Jack!" she demanded.

Jack shook his head no and Kim frowned, then glared and shoved her pussy into his face, smothering him. Jack pulled helplessly against his chains, trying to push her off so he could breath. Kim refused and just pressed down harder.

"Lick it, Jack!" she commanded.

Jack gave in and stuck his tongue between her folds. Kim moaned and smiled in satisfaction. She returned to sucking his cock, deep throating him. Jack breathed a sigh of relief when she lifted up a little, allowing him fresh air. Unfortunately, she started smothering him again when he stopped licking. Understanding what she was doing, Jack pushed his tongue back into her pussy and this time kept it in. She continued to suck him off while he licked her dripping cunt. She stopped right before he came and he happily stopped licking.

She climbed off and sauntered over to the big wooden wardrobe. Jacks eyes widened when he saw what was inside. Sex toys, weapons, and gags of every kind. Kim took out a medium sized whip, snapping it and grinning. She moved slowly towards the frightened boy, running her fingers around the tip of the whip. She stood at the base of the stone bed before cracking the whip. She flicked it on both of his nipples twice, leaving tiny red slashes. SHe moved down to his erect cock and cracked the whip again. Jack whimpered in pain and slight, and unfortunate, pleasure.

"Well, I think that's enough for today Jackie. Let's have some fun," she giggled, putting clamps on her nipples before cuffing her own wrists behind her back.

Kim climbed on top of him and hovered over him, her legs spread apart. She rubbed folds lightly over the head of his dick and sighed before impaling her pussy with his cock. Both teenagers moaned. One in pleasure and one in pleasure and regret.

"Ohh God..." Jack moaned as he began to slowly move his own hips, his hormone driven inner teenager taking over. Kim kept their pace slow at first but quickly began bouncing up and down faster and faster, her legs locked around Jack's waist.

"Oh Jack...Oh God!" Kim all but screamed. "Faster," she ordered and he growled, shoving his hips up as far as he could. He was disgusted at himself for doing this but at the moment he was beyond caring. Jack knew he would regret it tomorrow.

He was reaching his climax already, and Kim could feel it building inside of her and cried out. Jack thrust his hips up further, hitting her G-spot. The hormonal side of him that was enjoying every minute of this began to thrust harder, hitting it repeatedly. Kim began to call his name with each thrust of his hips.

"Jack!" she cried out. "Oh ya, baby. Oh, fuck me my little sex god!"

Jack groaned involuntarily as she clamped around him, the sensation taking over him. He picked up his pace, rapidly thrusting a few more times.

"Kim! Oh God...Kim!" Calling out her name as he buried himself deeply into her one last time as he released himself into her.

Their breathing slowed as Jack's cock went limp and Kim climbed off of him, releasing the cuffs on her wrists with a key. Jack had his eyes closed and his breathing, while slowing, was still ragged. Kim walked up to him, cum still leaking out of her pussy. She slid two fingers up her slit and sucked on them, tasting their combines juices. She moaned and closed her eyes.

"Mmmm. I love it when you scream my name Jackie," she said. Kim kissed his cheek before exiting the room. When she reached the door she turned slightly, so that she was looking at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, and Jackie. From now on, you are only to call me one thing: Mistress."

* * *

**Please review! This is my first lemon with a little BDSM or sex toys, so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong or didn't do it enough or whatever. **

**P.S. Did you guy see the last episode of Austin and Ally! Austin said that he still has feelings for Ally and she said she did too! Eeep! Yes! Whoo hoo! I can't wait until they get back together! Ausully all the way! I'm going to update ALL my stories at east ONCE before I do anything more to them so be on the lookout! You guys rock and all that jazz!**

**Peace, Love, and Soccer Balls!**

**Jess**


End file.
